


Found Footage

by ICanAndWillDoZat



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Eggsy Unwin, Fingering, I have such a love for Female Eggsy, Mainly implied though, Merlin is just serves at a plot device here, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanAndWillDoZat/pseuds/ICanAndWillDoZat
Summary: They had finished their mission, collected the data files needed, why was there 30 minutes of extra footage recorded on Roxy's glasses? Merlin had to watch it-  it was his job to watch every single minute of footage that were recorded by Knights. He had seen everything before...everything except the two newest Knights getting off with each other.
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 24





	Found Footage

It was almost a novelty to have two female agents at the table: Galahad, Eggsy; and Lancelot, Roxanne. In all the time of Kingsman they had yet to have one female agent, let alone two active at the same time. They had had women working in the medical wing and once Merlin became…well, Merlin, he hired Elizabeth, Orla and Martha as his three apprentices who went on to train the new recruits down in tech. But having two female field agents at the table together took a bit of getting used to on the part of some of the older Knights. 

Merlin was in charge of watching back Eggsy and Roxy’s latest mission footage to Budapest. They had technically finished their mission, securing the data files on the USB that was disguised as a tube of lipstick (and, actually, was lipstick too). Despite technically finishing their mission, there was still another 30 minutes of footage from Roxy’s glasses, 30 minutes that were missing from Eggsy’s. He reached for his mug of coffee before leaning back in his chair, it was most likely that Roxy had just forgotten to turn her feed off but he was required to watch all the footage in case something important came up. 

Nothing much happened in the first five minutes, just Roxy and Eggsy having a glass of wine each, Eggsy using Roxy’s lap as a footstool and them both stripping down to just their trousers and shirts, Eggsy taking her hair out of her bun, Roxy leaving her’s in her ponytail. It wasn’t anything unusual for agents to do post-mission, have a drink and relax a little before coming back to HQ for a day of debriefs and medical checks.

It was about seven minutes in when Eggsy took her feet off of Roxy’s lap and moved to her side to rest her head on her friend’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around Roxy in a sort of cuddle. Once again, nothing unusual, at least Merlin guessed; he wasn’t particularly well versed on what women did when they were alone. Merlin lifted his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose, the screen blurring as he did, and when he put his glasses back on he did a double take. Roxy’s glasses had been placed on what he assumed was a coffee table in front of the sofa meaning that he had the perfect view of Eggsy straddling Roxy’s lap, Roxy’s hands deep in Eggsy’s hair as they were kissing. 

Well, snogging was probably the best word to describe it.  
Merlin was sure that wasn’t a standard activity women did when they were alone. 

The Quartermaster had watched enough honeypot mission recordings to not be phased by it anymore. But this was two agents, not an agent and a target. Two agents he had trained himself at that. But as were the rules of his job, he had to watch the footage, maybe not as closely as he had watched the actual mission footage but he still had too. 

The two had clearly done this before by how quickly Roxy unbuttoned Eggsy’s blouse, revealing the dark green bra she had on, and by how easily Eggsy had taken Roxy’s hair out of the ponytail so it fell around her shoulders. It didn’t take long before both of them were down to just their underwear, Roxy’s blouse joining her lover’s on the floor, their trousers barely clinging onto the arm of the sofa. Roxy made quick work on getting Eggsy to lie beneath her on the sofa, still kissing the living daylights out of each other. Merlin was looking between his coffee and the screen, trying to give the two agents on the video some privacy and dignity as he just did his damn job. 

Eggsy must have had some sort of practice because Merlin had never seen someone so easily and so quickly undo a bra clasp with one hand- and he had watched Percival’s honeypot mission- for someone who was only attracted to men and have never slept with a woman until his first Kingsman mission, he was suspiciously quick at it. It wasn’t long until both of the women were naked, Roxy kissing all the way from Eggsy’s collarbone to down to her inner thighs. 

Merlin had come to the conclusion that Roxy and Eggsy had done this a few times together and didn’t want to bother with the foreplay because 13 minutes into the extra 30 minutes of footage Roxy’s head was in between Eggsy’s thighs with Eggsy’s thighs clamped around her head and her hands clenching the sofa cushions. Merlin was actually kind of worried for Roxy, the power Eggsy had in her thighs from years of gymnastics and military training was frightening to be honest. It didn’t take too long for Eggsy’s thighs to tense and her toes to curl up and for Roxy’s name to leave her lips. 

Roxy looked up at her from between those perfect thighs and smirked at her, planting kisses back up Eggsy’s body until she reached her mouth, Eggsy tasting herself on Roxy’s tongue, Eggsy’s hands crawling down her lover’s body, between her thighs. 

As Roxy gasped, Eggsy flipped them both over, keeping her hand where it was. Now it was Roxy’s turn to clutch at the sofa cushions as Eggsy’s tongue and right hand got to work on her nipples and breasts, and het left hand worked its magic between her thighs. Roxy reached her climax similarly to how Eggsy did, shouting her name and toes curling and legs tensing. 

Merlin turned back to the screen properly to see the two kissing again, this time decidedly more like kissing and less like snogging. Eggsy’s head resting on Roxy’s chest once they parted, both catching their breath. Roxy was stroking Eggsy’s hair, smoothing it back down.  
“Fuck me, babe.” Eggsy whispered, fingers tracing patterns into Roxy’s skin.  
Merlin watched Roxy smirk before she replied. “I will do when we get home. Which colour do you want?”  
“I’ll take any of them.”  
“And you most definitely have.”

Merlin was the only person, from that day forward, who knew that Agents Galahad and Lancelot were in a relationship, quite a serious relationships at that. They both knew that he knew: Roxy had pounced at the glasses on the coffee table when she realised that they were still recording, Eggsy was cackling as she watched her scramble for them. The only thing he did do was make sure that they never went on missions together if it could be helped, he didn’t need a repeat viewing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfiction- first ever in this fandom. It's not beta-ed so please let me know if there are any mistakes. I just have such a love for Fem!Eggsy and whilst I love Taron, I love the idea of a female version of Eggsy getting together with Roxy. (Also Roxy was the main reason I realised I was bi- cheers Sophie x)


End file.
